Stream Archive ¦ Final Fantasy II 2
It's time to destroy the Dreadnaught! Synopsis Jared heads east. Jared discusses his Switch competition. Jared discusses how people who min-max their armor to get the best stats look stupid. He wants to look sweet! Jared wants to grind for more money before going in to the next town. Jared is asked for his least favorite Final Fantasy. The cop out would be All the Bravest. Mainline games is XIII. Jared isn't too sure about side games. Mystic Quest is stupid, but far from the worst. Jared wants to play a bunch of Final Fantasy games. Jared is interested in Final Fantasy Dimentions since it has a cool job system and references to older Final Fantasy games. Jared discusses the bizarre thoughts about Final Fantasy being too hard for Americans. Jared loves the DS version of Final Fantasy IV. Jared advises players to play any version of Final Fantasy I besides the NES version. Jared has given up on finding the koroks in Breath of the Wild. Jared's favorite Final Fantasy character is Locke from Final Fantasy VI. Jared wonders why he cab cast life on everyone. Jared enters the town. Jared checks out the silver armor, but he is too poor for it. Jared gets a 1337 amount of gil. The party rests at the inn. Jared wonders about Esuna, and why leveling it up would be useful. Jared asks about the Dreadnaught from a knight who accidentally spills information. Jared is asked about Final Fantasy Tactics. The party enters the Bafsk cave. Someone donates and tells a terrible white mage joke. Jared prefers the battle music in this version rather then the NES version. Jared talks about Heidi's birthday stream. The chat debates about Maria's hand action looking like she is flipping of the player. Jared is asked about King's Quest, and lists his friends who have made King's Quest videos. Jared sees the Dark Knight and heals to prepare for it. Leon then walks off. A cutscene plays where the airship takes off. Jared finds the pass left behind, so he can now use airships. Jared goes back to Bafsk and buys a Basuma just in case. It's better for the party to hit themselves then relying on enemies. Jared has to leave for a moment to take medicine to stop him from sneezing. Everyone in town has gone. Everyone is dead! Jared finds a mythril bow, and other mythril weapons, and is poor again. Jared pays to go back to Paloom. Paloom has been attacked too! Ethers are expensive. The townspeople know that the Dreadnought is active due to the destruction of the town. The party is instructed to destroy the Dreadnought. Brutalmoose is in the chat. Jared is shocked by Guy's over 500HP. Jared accidentally walks past where Cid is. Everything is hitting Jared for 0! Someone says that Final Fantasy XI was a joke. Jared defends it. Jared discusses how good some of the Final Fantasy games are. Someone is using the Waffle Crew as characters in Final Fantasy 1. Jared is sure that Diath is being just as useful there! Jared is told to talk to the prince, and searches the destroyed town for him. The game keeps on telling him to go back and forth between the same couple of times despite the size of the entire map. Someone asks how to identify a Legend of Zelda cartridge. Jared is much further ahead in Final Fantasy I then he is currently on YouTube. Josef joined the party. Jared wants to improve his donation and subscription animation. Jared comments on the poor bow technique on Maria. Josef has nothing useful. Jared is asked about the differences between the GBA and NES versions of Final Fantasy. Jared is going to Indie Pop Con along with Normal Boots. Jared is asked for a strategy to go through the volcano in Final Fantasy I. The American version of Final Fantasy VI on PS1 sucked, but was fixed for Europe. Jared finds the snowcraft inside a treasure chest. He is surprised at the large object fitting inside the small space. Jared heads back to town to get magic points back. Jared liked Tactics because the characters start as blank slates, and he can get attached to them, which is why he names the characters after his friends. Jared moves along the snow on the snowcraft, before fighting icicles. Jared is asked about Final Fantasy games he doesn't recommend, as well as a game he would recommend for a beginner. Jared is reminded to save, before going into the snow cavern. XV was too much of a mess for Jared to continue playing after chapter 4. Jared is asked why Final Fantasy IV on the NES is not recommended. The party keeps on getting ambushed. The chat continues to ask Jared about individual Final Fantasy games, and his opinions on them. Guy becomes blinded. Jared is surprised that he stayed blinded outside of battle, and needs to be cured. Jared talks about an anime based on a Japanese D&D. .hack was too repetitive for Jared. Jared talks about Rune Soldier. Jared comes across giant beavers, which Jared mimics the voices. Guy speaks beaver, and reveals a secret! Jared did not play a lot of Dragon Quest. Jared tests all the beavers. Turns out they are all just beavers. Jared has a GBA micro, including a Famicon Anniversary GBA Micro! Jared prepares to fight another turtle. It plays the stupid music again. Ice moves deal a lot of damage. Guy takes a huge hit! Jared wonders why he can't teleport out of the Snow Cavern. The party must battle Borghen. He was very easy to defeat. Jared walks around the corpse. The party runs from a boulder. Josef holds the boulder, instructing the others to run. Josef blinks out of existance, and dies. Still better then the Final Fantasy IV deaths. Jared plays a matching game. He was disappointed by it, but got 1000 gil for it, so he does it again! Jared makes a lot more mistakes, and doesn't win any gil. He wins 600 gil with 7 misses, and wants to do better. He gets 3000 gil with 5 misses. The subscriber count surpasses 100 while the victory music plays. He decides to play one more time. Jared messes up getting past the next threshhold, and gets 5 misses with 1500 gil. Jared will play more from the Pool of Radiance series with the same characters one day. The party talks to Nelly - the son of Josef. Daddy isn't coming back - but he's lost a lot of weight! Jared is asked about Dragon Ball. It is interesting to bring old characters back. Firion becomes Cursed. Jared doesn't have the right spell to cure him. Jared decides to grind the Esuna. The Esuna has finally leveled up, curing Firion of his curse. Jared accidentally curses himself again. Everyone's HP and powers increase. Jared discusses how bored he was playing Final Fantasy XV. Final Fantasy X was great besides the plot. Maria isn't hitting herself hard enough, so Guy does it for her! Jared now has money to ride an airship to Kashuan. He still has to fight the same enemies on the outside. He heads into the keep. Suddenly, a light bulb burns out above Jared! Jared leaves to check out what just happened. The party comes across Gordon. Jared thinks he has played up until this part before. Gordon can't help the party find their way around the keep, and joins the party. Jared checks out Gordon's stats. The party's health is way higher then Gordon's. Gordon becomes badly poisoned. Maria can level up the Esuna by curing Gordon. Jared curses an Adamantoise. Gordon gets knocked out. Jared becomes annoyed as the adamantoise refuses to die. Jared has a lot of antidotes to use on Maria. Jared experiments with another Adamantoise, but it doesn't work. The party fights new enemies including ghasts, wraiths and wererats. Jared is informed that he recieved Ethers from the mini game earlier, and uses them on Maria. Jared finds a room filled with chests, and recieves a werebuster - but suspected an enemy. Jared is reminded to save - and immediately forgets before fighting another battle. The party arrives at the fifth floor. Several land turtles now appear. Jared pauses the recording so he can find a new light bulb. Jared had to replace the light with a much brighter light - and also has some beef jerky. Jared finds a Blind Tome. Jared cures everyone and saves the game before fighting a fire monster. It is a Red Soul, and the shitty music returns. Jared struggles to find the Red Soul's weakness. Jared keeps on accidentally healing the Red Soul. Jared succeeds in cursing it. Egil's Torch is retrieved. Guy teleports out of the Keep. Two goblin princeses appear. The torch is used at the entrance of the keep. The Dreadnought flies overhead chasing an airship. Jared enjoys watching a claw chase the airship. Jared finds a chocobo. Jared tries to sing along to the music. Jared has to leave the chocobo to reach Altair. The party rests in the inn. Jared talks to someone who straight up insults him. Jared will never talk to that guy again! Jared takes a canoe along a river to avoid battles and finds a small town along the way. Jared arrives in Fynn. The party curses the Captain guarding Fynn. Everyone's weapon strength increases. Jared notices that the Captain walks around after being beaten up, so he takes on the Captain blocking the inn. Gordon gets knocked out and the curse doesn't happen. This captain does not move. Jared wants some good stuff, and fights the Captains more. Maria is knocked out almost immeditaly. In the next battle, Firion and Maria both lose most of their health. Maria is knocked out at the end of the battle, meaning that Maria gets nothing. Gordon is taken down to 2 hit points. Jared realizes that this is a great place to level up Maria's magic. The party fights some magicians, which blind Gordon. Jared gets two tomes from the magicians. Firion and Guy are very close when it comes to magic casting. Jared becomes annoyed after having to fight more land turtles. Jared arrives at the Dreadnought, and starts by fighting a werepanther. Jared shows the pass to a guard. The guard lets the party through, and leaves, to end his shift. Another Captain fights the party, despite the Pass. The party head further into the Dreadnought after avoiding the rest of the guards. Jared wonders if the Stunners stun. Jared comes across a cell with a chest in it, and can't get into it. The entire party becomes blinded. Maria and Guy are still blinded after the fight. Jared tests out Firion's new sword. Jared successfully puts a mine to sleep. More ghasts blind the party once more. Maria goes down to 5hp left against mines. Jared is interested in the Thief's Gloves. Jared likes the agility increase. Jared discusses how Diath has gloves to help him with lockpicking in Dice, Camera, Action. The party saves the princess. Jared talks about pixel cleavage. Jared hopes the Virtual Console on the Switch goes up soon, so he can play more retro games. Jared wants to make an incentive for a donation contest, similar to what Ray does. Jared discusses with the chat on how the contest will work. Jared has seen people make spreadsheets to help figure out which donations to donate! Jared believes the first game he will give away will be Final Fantasy 1. The party comes across a Hill Gigas. Firion curses it on his first turn. Jared checks over which weapon is best to use. The party is put to sleep again while fighting many dudes. Guy and Firion are both poisoned as well. Jared saves the game. Maria's cure levels up. The chat attempts to direct Jared to the upper left corner, but there is nothing there. Jared takes a chance on fighting the guards, revealing them only to be Captains. Jared wants to play through Final Fantasy 3, 4 and 5 once he is done with 2. Jared talks about the new Fire Emblem game, discussing the characters. Jared remembers playing Shining Force on GBA with his best friends during lunch periods at school. The ship's engine is destroyed, and the party escapes. They casually walk out. Jared sings along with the music. The Dreadnought is destroyed. The party rests in an inn. Jared tries to find someone to tell, and goes to the king. The king directs the party to Deist. The king then dies. Jared is confused as the princess laughs after her dad just died. She isn't the real princess! Jared thinks the town names in this game are stupid. Jared finds the ship he needs to take. The pirates they trusted attack them. The pirates are easily defeated. Leila joins the party. Jared searches for Deist.Jared realizes he is at Macidia. Sea snakes attack for a lot. This is a 'slight uh oh'. The masuna levels up further. Jared wants to check out a location he sees on the map. A werewolf beats up Guy and Leila. Jared realizes that he isn't supposed to be here yet. He gets hit by Confuse level 17! Everyone dies. Jared describes how he believes they came up with the terrible names for the towns. Jared goes back to Altair, and tries to work out where Deist is. Someone finally tells Jared where Deist is. Jared notices how far he is going to have to travel. The party travels by sea, killing waves of killer fish and sea snakes as they go. Jared is shocked at one of Maria's chance to hit with one of her attacks. It only has 10%. Jared wants Maria to have more stamina. Jared arrives at Castle Deist. The party finds a child, and Jared puts on a high pitched voice. Jared has a quick look around the castle before talking to the child again. Jared finds three tomes, and teaches them to Maria immediately. A unicorn horn is found in a chest. Jared finds a lot of chests with various items in them. The party heads north to the Deist Cavern. There are stalactites, land turtles, ogres and ogre mages all together. Suddenly, lots of shadows, wraiths, ghouls and ghasts all appear. Two hill gigas appear. The party deals very little damage to them - if any at all. Maria tries to curse the gigas, but since Curse is at level 1, it doesn't work. The party starts to take a lot of damage. This is going poorly. Everyone dies! Jared wonders if running actually works in this game. At least Jared saved just before the cavern. Jared heads back in, fighting monsters again. Jared is reminded of the shield levels. Another hill gigas appears. Jared tries to curse it. The party beats the single hill gigas. The party finds a pendent. That is all he needed! Jared checks the rest of the cavern for treasure. Jared comes across the gigas again, and tries to run away. Run away still doesn't work! Leila is knocked out quickly. One of the gigas is cursed. Guy goes down on the same turn as the gigas does. Maria casts Life to revive Leila and Guy. Leila keeps on getting knocked out. The party defeats the two gigas. Jared sarcastically announces that he is crushing it. Maria is out of magic as the rest of the party needs curing after fighting yellow souls. Jared wants to leave. Jared is getting sick of this cavern by the fifth floor. Especially when he finds four doors next to each other. The adamantoises take forever to fight. Jared is done with this place, and teleports out, especially when he sees a chimera waiting for him! The party can rest, and get all their health and magic back. Jared stretches as he concludes. He thanks all 150 subscribers who subscribed this stream, and everyone for watching. Jared directs viewers to Yungtown streaming D&D. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos